Fuji Girl
by Link Rolongo
Summary: A what if Fuji was a girl story. Tezfu. I really suck at summarys. My Friend Gaurdian Angel Gaibreal will be continuing for me


Disclaimer I don't own Prince of Tennis. This Disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Summary: What if Fuji was a girl A Tezfu story.

Inspired by: the fact that Fuji Looks sounds and sings like a girl.

AN: special thanks to Guardian Angel Gabriel for helping writing the first bit.

It was a us quiet day at the Fuji residence. Syusuke was sitting at the table when her sister came in. "Fuji-ko are you going to tell your team that you're a girl yet. I know that it's fun not telling them but still you would think that you would at least tell Tezuka and not lead him on that he's batting for the other side." She said and sat down as well.

"I think it just might be time to tell them that Nee-san." She said and then went to get changed for school. Except for the fact that she actually wore the girls uniform that time. She stuffed the Seigaku uniform pants into her bag and pulled on the tennis uniform jacket.

As she walked onto school grounds it was still early for regular students to show up so she wandered over to the tennis courts where the regulars were practicing. "Who's that girl?" Momo said when Fuji walked into the courts.

"Um miss the girls tennis practice is on the other side of the school." Oishi said and Fuji smiled.

"Morning guys." Fuji said and all the guys fell over.

"Fuji-kun is that you?" Eiji said and helped Oishi up.

"Yeah its me." She said and smiled the Fuji smile she was known for. "I'll tell you some thing important when the other regulars show up. I think it's about time you all knew." She said and then put her things into the changing room.

Walking into the courts was the most stupidest things Tezuka did that morning, since he was late and the other normal players had already arrived. One step in he was bombarded with shouts.

"Bucho Fuji-ko is Fuji-ko is a a a **GIRL**!" Kaidoh shouted and Tezuka looked for the tensai only to spot a girl who looked like Fuji standing there with Fuji's regulars jacket on.

"Morning Kuni-kun." She said and Tezuka fell back but had Oishi to catch him.

"All regulars into the club house now." Tezuka said and rubbed his pounding head. Five minutes later the regulars had assembled and Tezuka had taken pain killers. Once they settled down Fuji started to explain herself.

"But why?" Taka-san said and Fuji looked at Tezuka.

"Because that is the only way I could have played with any of you. The girls team isn't the best you know the guys are." She said and then sat down and crossed her legs.

"That true, but Fuji when were you going to tell me, your lover." Tezuka practically shouted and she winced not expecting this kind of outburst from him. It had been the first time any of them ever heard Tezuka shout.

"I was going to tell you before we took our relationship to the next level Tezuka, anyway considering that I only let you steel kisses I had to find the best time to tell you."

"Whatever." Tezuka said and went out of the door leaving all the others dumbfounded.

"Well that didn't go as well as I expected." Fuji said and got up from her seat with tears coming to her eyes.

"Fuji-ko chan don't cry." Eiji said and went over to her.

"Thanks, Eiji, Tezuka hates me now for lying to him for so long." She said and put her hands to her head and sobbed. The others didn't know what to do. They never have to deal with anything like this before. They never had to deal with an emotionally girl well except for Sakano but she was easy to please. Just tell Ryoma to go and talk with her and that would be it. But this was Fuji what the hell were they suppose to with a girl their age.

"Fuji-ko there is a 90 chance that Tezuka doesn't hate you." Inui said and smiled.

"Yeah Fuji-ko he probably just needs time to think." Oishi said and signaled everyone in the group to hug her.

"Yeah and knowing Bucho he'll be back and talking with you by the end of morning practice." Ryoma said and Kaidoh nodded but was kind of skeptical about what the youngest of them said.

"Does that still mean I'm a regular?" She asked and they all looked at eachother.

"Well to us it doesn't matter but it's up to Tezuka." Oishi said and then looked out the window and saw Tezuka coming back.

"What the hell are you all doing? Get the hell out of the clubhouse and onto the courts. Fuji I'll talk with you later but as for right now you are to go and talk to Ryuzaki sensei." Tezuka said after throwing the door open.

"Yes Bucho." The others said and left the room.

"Hai Bucho." Fuji whispered and walked passed the angered captain. Five minutes later Fuji was seated in Ryuzaki sensei's office.

"So Fuji they found out." Ryuzaki said as not turning to look at her student as she watched the practice from the window.

"Hai, sensei they did." Fuji said and sighed, "Does this mean that I'll be taken out of the regulars position and put onto the girls team as was our agreement with my parents when I first started here?" She said and Ryuzaki turned to look at her then sat down at her desk.

"No things will stay as they are Fuji. That is unless Tezuka says otherwise." Sumire said and Fuji hung her head.

"And he probably already told you he wants me off the team right."

"Actually he said he needs time to think about its. But as he does so you will be on suspension for a while."

"You mean I can't go to nationals with the team!" She shouted and Sumire covered her ears.

"Maybe, it all depends on how long it'll take Tezuka." She said and then rubbed her forehead, "And considering the state of shock he's in that maybe a while."

"No…I've worked so hard to get to nationals with this team." Fuji said and felt tears fell once more. "But can I still watch the team practice." She sobbed.

"I see no problem with that, as long as you don't interfere with their practice."

"Aregatou sensei, I won't." She said with a smidgeon of happiness in her hollowed eyes from when she first told everyone.

"You are free to go Fuji." Ryuzaki said and Fuji bowed then left the room rubbing her eyes and went back to watch practice. A few minutes later Fuji rejoined her teammates and was bombarded by the same questions. The one everyone wanted to know was is she was off the team. She told them they would have to ask Tezuka.

"Ask Tezuka. But as of right now I'm suspended till told otherwise." She said and sat down on the grass as her teammates gasped. "But I can still watch."

"Alright everyone back to practice or 350 laps." Tezuka ordered and everyone got back onto the courts. He stub close to where Fuji was seated and she closed her eyes.

"Sumimasen Tezuka. I never meant to hide this form you for so long. I just didn't know what to tell you. We always had fun together and nothing ever went wrong well except for that time in first year but since then I didn't want anything to change between us. But I guess hiding it for this long has its affects as well. So it's all up to you. You can kick me off the team and I'll be placed on the girls team. And knowing that I've lied to you for this long I'm guessing you're not going to want anything to do with me any more." She said for him to hear and him alone.

"Get changed and warm up." Tezuka said and she looked up to see him looking at her. "You're going to play me for a while I need to get some of my thoughts together. You won't be working with the others till I make up my mind. But you will come to practice and work on your own. There is on point in you not staying in good condition in case I let you back in before the nationals. Now go." He said and she got up and ran to the clubhouse.

When she came back the others had all stopped their matches and waited for her to get back. "What's going on?" She asked Tezuka and he shook his head.

"Alright I'll be ref." Oishi said and got into his seat.

"Lets make this match interesting." Momo and Echizen said and the two players looked at them.

"If Fuji-ko wins Bucho lets be back onto the team with out a problem." Momo said and everyone nodded.

"And if Bucho wins…" Echizen said them gave an evil grin. "Fuji-ko has to sing at the next party that is going to be planned. Also she has to dress up for a date before the party." He said and everyone looked at him.

"Echizen what are you talking about who's got a party planned?" Kaidoh said and Echizen pulled out his cell phone.

"The next party is actually going to be planned by Atobe since its Busho's 18th birthday. So before the party the two will go out an a proper date with her dressed up since I already made reservations for the two of them at one of the most expensive restaurants courtesy to Fuji-ko's sister and brother." Echizen said and smiled.

"Aright it's a bet." Fuji said and Tezuka got ready.

"Also if I win I want to know your real first name." Tezuka said as he served the ball.

Fuji nodded.

30 minutes later.

Tezuka won 6 sets to 5.

"So what is it?" Tezuka asked as he went over to thank Fuji for the match.

"My real first name is Sakura" Fuji said and blushed and shook Tezuka's hand.

"Well then Sakura I am looking forward to our date." Tezuka said and placed a kiss on Fuji's lips. Fuji blushed and smiled.

TBC


End file.
